


Adore You

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Though Cheka had an unsettling feeling about his uncle not returning home, soon it was his turn to follow Leona's steps and leave home.
Relationships: Cheka/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	Adore You

Cheka always adored his uncle for as long as he could remember. A lot of his early memories were hazy but one thing Cheka could never forget was the image of his uncle’s backside as he walked in front of him in a lazy saunter. His uncle’s long and unruly brown hair, worthy of any Afterglow Savannah King, swayed with each movement. Chasing after his uncle, he could only hope to have as beautiful of a mane as the man in front of him. 

For Cheka, growing up in royalty was both a blessing and a curse. His father and mother reminded him that, as the next heir in line to the throne, everything under the Afterglow Savanna sky was his. However, the price of being the next King also meant that Cheka was not able to run around freely. His days were filled with lessons on etiquette and history all while being scolded by his tutor and occasionally some of the other royal family members. Lucky for Cheka, he always found a way to escape from his troubles in order to find Leona to play. 

His uncle, Leona the Second Prince, was several years older than him. While his uncle was older, he was still younger than many of the other servants and was one of the few in the household who would pay him any attention.

“Ojitan! Where are you?” the young boy called out as he ran down the large hallways with hurrying tiny strides. 

In their household, Leona was always referred to as the Second Prince while Cheka was regarded as the First Prince and his father, the King. Cheka wasn’t sure when he started referring to his uncle as Ojitan, but he knew the formality of being referred to as the Second Prince always made his usually proud uncle’s ears wilt slightly. 

After Cheka checked Leona’s room, he continued his search away from any of the noisy areas of the house such as the kitchen and den. His uncle would often lounge in quiet, lonesome corners of their home where he wouldn’t be disturbed. For a brief moment, Cheka was able to spot a familiar long brown tail poke out of a small corridor tucked away and full of large potted plants. Carefully approaching his prey as quietly as possible, Cheka pounced on Leona much to the older Lion’s dismay. 

“Ojitan! There you are!” Cheka’s small body struggled to stay on top of Leona’s curled up figure. Leona’s body tensed up as Cheka continued to roll and shake the larger figure awake. An irritable grunt was all Cheka got in response. Pouting, he continued to pull on Leona’s braids and his tunic. 

“Ojiiiiitaaaaannnnnn!” he bagged once more. 

“Cheka,” Leona groaned, “Give me 5 more minutes..” 

As his uncle gently pushed him off and laid on his other side, Cheka smiled at his victory and found a spot to curl up next to.

“Only 5 more minutes then we can play!” He declared as he closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of his uncle’s body, hidden from the hall’s bright sunlight under the plant's shade.

* * *

As Cheka got older, he saw his uncle less and less around the house. The corners he would typically find Leona in started to collect dust until finally his daily adventures came to a halt. Cheka wasn’t too sure about the details, but he overheard his father arguing with his uncle one night over where Leona would attend school. Before he knew it, Leona had moved out of the house and started attending Night Raven College.

While Cheka still saw Leona when he came home during long school breaks, Cheka grew impatient as the gap in time between each visit grew. On a few occasions, he was even able to visit his uncle at school. There, Cheka met Leona’s friend Ruggie who was willing to share pictures of Leona that Cheka has never seen before: his ojitan in his ceremony robes, his ojitan on his way to class, and so many other ojitan he had never seen before. Cheka even started becoming interested in Magiclift after seeing his uncle play passionately on the field. It’s a level of passion he had never seen from his uncle before. 

It wasn’t long before Leona had graduated from Night Raven College. Cheka thought this meant Leona would come home once and for all and be within a moment's reach instead of months. Much to his dismay, Leona never came back home unless it was required. 

Though Cheka had an unsettling feeling about his uncle not returning home, soon it was his turn to follow Leona's steps and leave home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Leona! I wanted to finish writing all of the parts in one go but due to timing I'll be posting in multiple parts. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
